


Obsession

by Willia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Obsession, relation obsessionnelle
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willia/pseuds/Willia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dis, est-ce que tu me vois ? Est-ce que tu m'écoutes seulement ? Ou bien réserves-tu tout ton intérêt à Harry Potter ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> pov Astoria

Tes cheveux sont faits d'amertume, et ta bouche de remords. Quand j'embrasse tes lèvres, elles me brûlent. Et quand je plonge ma main dans ta chevelure, elle est acide sous mes doigts.

Tes mouvements laissent transparaître ta haine, et ton regard ta peur. Je crois que c'est le plus marquant, ton regard. Et chaque fois que je le croise, j'ai envie de te dire d'aller le remercier. Pour tout ce qu'il est. Tout ce qu'il est pour toi.

Tu irais mieux après. J'en suis persuadée.

Peut-être alors que tes cheveux ne seraient plus amers, et que tes lèvres seraient douces. Peut-être que tu serais moins haineux. Peut-être alors que tu n'aurais plus peur. Je n'en sais rien. Je te connais si peu. J'ai l'impression que lui te connaît mieux que moi. Ou plutôt, que son avis t'importe plus que le mien.

Je sais pourquoi il te fascine tant. Il ne t'a pas seulement toujours mît dans son ombre, il t'a offert une place de choix dans la case "haine" de ses pensées. Ça te plait, d'être si important pour lui, pas vrai ?

Et puis ça a changé. Du jour au lendemain, il a eut une dette envers toi. Parce que tu lui as sauvé la vie. Je pense que tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu lui as fait cette faveur. Moi, je crois que tu ne voulais pas le perdre. Parce que tu savais que jamais personne ne te ferait ressentir quelque chose de si puissant, même si c'était de la haine ; et c'était réciproque.

Je pense que ça te plaisait, d'avoir cet avantage sur lui. Ça lui donnait, après tout, plus de raisons encore de te détester.

Mais c'est un Gryffondor. Et il a trouvé un foutu moyen de payer sa dette. Tu lui as sauvé la vie, il a sauvé la tienne. Un partout, balle au centre.

Ça te faisait rager. Je le sens, quand tu te tends dans mes bras. Je sens comme tu l'as haï plus fort encore qu'avant.

Je ne suis pas jalouse, je ne suis même pas surprise à vrai dire : une personne brisée comme toi ne pouvait être fascinée que par une haine des plus profondes. L'amour ne t'intéresse pas, pas vrai ? Il n'y a que Potter. Il n'y a toujours eut que Potter.

Je crois que j'ai un petit sourire triste en énonçant cela. Pas pour moi, mais pour toi.

Tu penses que le mépris éternel que tu lui portes est bien digne des Malefoy ? Le contraire est la vérité.

Car tu te trainerais à ses pieds pour implorer sa haine, pour réclamer un peu de dégoût vis-à-vis de toi. Et tu serais détruit, s'il décidait de t'ignorer. Tu serais détruit, s'il te proposait de te serrer la main, et de partir au-devant. Ce que tu prends pour un hommage à ta lignée n'est qu'une insulte à tes ancêtres. Mais tu ne me croirais pas, si je te le disais.

Parce que tu ne crois que Potter.

Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, à quel point tu es accroché à lui. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, à quel point tu es accro à lui. Tu as besoin de lui. Et de sa haine dans ses yeux, et de son dégoût dans ses gestes, et de son mépris dans sa voix, et surtout de la violence de ses mots.

J'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait l'excitation sexuelle, celle que je te provoque, et puis un autre type d'excitation, que seul Potter peut réveiller en toi. C'est cette sorte de jubilation sournoise et animale ; je l'ai lue dans tes yeux, quand tu parlais de lui. C'est une pulsion qui te traverse, mélangeant désir, instincts meurtriers, envie, volonté de blesser, et puis aussi cette lueur infime, ce quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à définir.

C'est la lueur que tu réserves à Potter.

Les autres sentiments, je les ai déjà vus dans ton regard. Mais cette lueur... Cette lueur, c'est la démonstration irrévocable que Potter occupe une place bien particulière dans ton esprit.

C'est la preuve que chacun de tes gestes est régi par les siens. C'est la confirmation que tu l'observes, et que tu agis en fonction de lui. Même ce qui ne le concerne pas dépend de lui.

Je le sais. Je le sens.

Et je suis la direction bien précise que tu imposes à notre vie commune. Celle de Potter. Car tu es les actes de Potter. Tu t'accroches à eux comme si ta vie en dépendait. Et c'est sûrement le cas.

Potter et toi, c'est particulier. C'est nouveau. C'est étrange. Et pourtant ça me semble logique. Quand on déteste quelqu'un à ce point, on est censé vouloir le voir mourir, non ?

Mais pas toi. Toi, tu donnerais ta vie pour sauver la sienne. Je le sais. Ça ne serait pas de la bonté, ni de la pitié, mais ça serait un instinct vital qui te prendrait aux tripes. Je te connais peu, mais je sais ça de toi. Je devine ça de toi.

Tu masquerais ça en erreur, ou bien en accident, car tu sauverais ton honneur ; mais tu offrirais ta vie à Potter. Et je sais que tu ne le feras jamais pour moi, ni pour qui que ce soit d'autre.

Il y a ces personnes en deuil qui conservent une place spéciale dans leur esprit à l'être qu'ils ont aimé et qui est partit trop tôt ; et bien tu es fait du même bois. Sauf que toi, tu réserves une place bien particulière à un personnage haï et bien vivant. Tu fais tout à l'envers. Comme tu l'as toujours fait. Tu ne peux rien faire dans l'ordre logique.

Ça pourrait être comique, si ça ne t'avait pas amené à être ce que tu es aujourd'hui, en définitive : un ex-Mangemort en reconstitution sociale, prenant toujours pour modèle un père aux préceptes falsifiés par la haine.

Et surtout, surtout, un homme courant désespérément après son ennemi, dans l'espoir d'arracher un petit bout de haine supplémentaire à son esprit, de tirer de lui une conduite à parodier, de pouvoir savourer de nouveaux mots malveillants, en sachant qu'il ne les pense pas, de pouvoir le surpasser, dans l'attente qu'il domine à nouveau la situation.

Laquelle de ces postures te définit le plus, Draco ? Laquelle est la plus illogique, laquelle est la plus risible ?

Laquelle est la tienne ?

Tu te délectes de sa haine.

Oh oui, tu t'en délectes.

Et tu en as besoin.

La seule différence avec une drogue, c'est que tu ne feras jamais d'overdose ; tu n'en auras jamais assez. Il t'en faudra chaque jour un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que cette haine soit arrivée à son paroxysme, et qu'elle cède.

Et quand le barrage de vos illusions de haine éternelle sera brisé, quand vous comprendrez que vous n'irez nulle part ; alors tu en mourras, ou bien ce sera lui. La haine vous détruira. Tu le sais. Tu le sais parfaitement. Mais tu ne vas rien freiner. Et lui non plus.

Je la vois aussi, tu sais, dans ses yeux, la Lueur. Lui aussi veut te pousser à bout. Il veut que vous soyez emportés tous les deux par la vague déferlante de votre haine. Et alors seulement, vous serez satisfaits.

Je sais où tout cela va vous mener. Je le sais parfaitement. Mais je ne peux rien y changer. Alors je vous regarde, enlacés dans un corps à corps violent, descendre la longue pente dont la destruction mutuelle sert de terminus.

Et tes cheveux resteront amers, Draco.

Tes lèvres serons à jamais marquées de remords.

Et tes mouvements reflèteront toujours la haine.

Et ton regard la peur.

Mais dévale la pente, mon amour, dévale la pente avec Potter.

Je ne peux rien pour vous.


End file.
